


Introducing Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, OtaYuri Week, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Part nine of the series "Family Affair of the Russian Tigers", please read the previous ones.--Contrary to popular beliefs, Yuri Plisetsky has a family. It's messy and as far from average as he has ever seen but he isn't alone. And after all, family doesn't end with blood, at least he's not going to let it end there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Victuuri chapter and surprise, surprise, it's (kinda) Yuuri's POV again. I seem to be unable to write them any other way :D

“She’s gonna hate me. If she’s anything like her brother when we first met I’d rather not meet her.” Yuuri is his usual anxious self. Viktor’s presence sooths him but sometimes it’s not quite enough. Also, who wouldn’t be anxious when they’re about to meet a girl who’s name apparently means hell in Russian and has a brother who refuses to be nice to him purely out of spite.

“Yuuri, I’ve known her for more than five years. She’s great. You’ll love her!” He thinks he felt less anxious when he was going to meet Viktor’s parents but that might had been because he expected them to be as gentle as Viktor.

As they pull into a parking lot of an expensive looking restaurant Yuuri starts thinking about how when Viktor told him about Yurio and his family’s struggles he didn’t expect his nineteen year old sister to work at such a fancy place.

Soon after they are shown to a table by a beaming receptionist, Yuuri notices a blonde girl with an ice cold expression emerge from the kitchen, seemingly taller than him (she’s wearing mid heel shoes so he could be wrong) and for a split second his mind wants to think it’s Yurio.

Her hair is the same colour as Yurio's but it’s curly and cut so short it barely reaches past her yaw. She seems to be of the same build as Yurio too but a bit slimmer. She wears a black, fitting jumper with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and an apron wrapped tightly around her waist. The black clashes with her light skin making her look unhealthily pale in Yuuri’s eyes.

“Hi, Adachka!” Viktor hugs her and Yuuri see her grimace for a second and loosely put her arms around him. He doesn’t know if she grimaced because of the hug or the name. Knowing one Plisetsky, Yuuri thinks it’s both.

“Hi, I’m glad to finally meet you.” Yuuri offers his hand to shake and for a second she gives him a small smile before answering in such clear English that Yuuri is surprised to hear it from a Russian.

“Same goes for you, Yuuri.” She shakes Yuuri’s hand, the tightness of her handshake startling him a bit but as she adds his name to the end of her sentence, warmth sneaks into her tone and makes him feel like he’s talking to a mother.

As Viktor watches on from his seat, he notices that Ada’s not as relaxed and welcoming as he had expected. These Plisetskys and their defence mechanisms...

“I didn’t even know Yurio had an older sister. I was so surprised when Viktor told me who made the cake for Viktoria.” Yuuri is so anxious that Viktor and Ada can almost physically feel it.

“Yuri,” She stresses the correct Russian pronunciation of her brother’s name “and I don’t often mention our relation. It’s too complicated of an explanation when people start asking about or life.”

Yuuri has blushed after Ada corrected him and Viktor is yet again reminded that the girl opposite him enjoys being intimidating. She, on the other hand can only think about the funny side of how weirdly overprotective she and Yuri are about the correct pronunciation of their names.

“But I guess HE has told you every little detail, haven’t you Viktor?” She grins at Viktor with such a devilish smile that Yuuri thinks her name is too fitting.

“I actually haven’t. And even if I had, we both know you Plisetskys’ are waaay to secretive to let me know all the juicy secrets.” As the two Russians share identical grins Yuuri feels as if he’s about to be sucked into hell through the expensive looking rug.

“Hmm, true. Good point, Vik.” Her small smile loses the warmth it had held while talking to Viktor as another waitress bring her tea and food to them and Yuuri hears her whisper something among the lines of ‘znamenitost*’ to Ada who nods stiffly.

“Yu-u-uri, relax, Ada here likes to seem intimidating but she’s actually as cuddly as a kitten.” Viktor places a reassuring hand onto Yuuri’s and he feels like he’s about to melt into Viktors touch.

“Okay, first of all yes, don’t worry Yuuri, I like to seem way more intimidating than I am. But! Just because my brother might be a kitten trying to act like a tiger in front of others, I am not quite the same.” Ada points one of her seemingly too thin, pale fingers at Viktor while she sips her tea and he laughs.

“Oh, I’m just an anxious person. I worry too much, my hair will soon be greyer than Viktor’s if I keep this up.” Yuuri exhales loudly and now he and Ada laugh together while Viktor clutches his chest theatrically.

“Well then Yuuri, you don’t have to worry about me as long as you don’t harm my brother.” The smile on her face is soft and Yuuri finally relaxes his shoulders that he didn’t notice became so stiff after leaving the apartment.

A silence falls between the three as they all try to think of what to say but can’t really find a topic. While Ada drinks her tea and chats with Viktor about how he likes the food, Yuuri takes in the way this girl looks.

Her shoulders seem to be a bit wider and bonier than those of her brothers but maybe it just seems like it since she is sitting with her back straight, neck confidently stretched out, elbows resting on the table holding the tea cup with both hand. She radiates confidence and grace, Yuuri starts to wonder if she has wanted to be a figure skater too so that’s exactly what he asks.

A small burst of laugh comes from her lips as Viktor almost spits out his food from shock. For a moment Yuuri is afraid he’s offended her but her face doesn’t show hurt or anger.

“Yuuri, the most I can do on the ice is make a turn. I’d like to be as graceful as Yuri but I was not meant for it.” She smiles at him and Yuuri can’t believe that a person who looks so graceful is not. He’s also continuously surprised by how correctly she pronounces his name. It reminds him of the way his parents pronounce it and he suddenly feels homesick.

“Hey, hey, you might look like a startled deer on ice but you are blatantly lying to my fiancé here. Yuuri, don’t listen to this girl. She is so very gracious. Yurio can’t keep up with her when it comes to ballet.” Viktor doesn’t notice the small frown she makes looking into her tea cup because he’s telling Yuuri how great she is. Yuuri has barely caught it before she exchanged it with a small laugh when Viktor says he has begged her to teach him some moves.

“Hey, that has never happened! Who’s lying to your fiancé now, Vik?” She scolds Viktor with a smile similar to his mothers.

“Anyways, how does it feel having Four Continents come closer so quickly? This will be the last time as coach Viktor, right?” She grins at them both before continuing. “I’m surprised you even had time to meet me.”

“Nah, I’m going to Asian Winter games with him as well.” Viktor sits back in his chair, giving Yuuri as beaming smile as he blushes.

They enjoy each other’s company like this for a while, Yuuri feeling like Ada could really become a close friend for him here in Russia. She talks to them about championships, Yuuri’s moving in process and her own and they even laugh when Yuuri mentions their grandpa’s katsudon piroshky’s and realises Viktor knows nothing about that. 

When their conversation is coming to a close, Yuuri turns to Viktor and with a small smile quietly tells him in Japanese “I like her, she’s like him but nicer.” He doesn’t immediately understand why Viktors face loses colour until he hears her talk.

“Thank you, I have always thought I’m the better sibling.” Ada says in slightly accented Japanese. And Yuuri’s face become crimson in contrast to Viktors previously pale one.

“Umm, I forgot to tell you Yuuri... Meet the person who gave me lessons in Japanese.” Viktor gestures towards Ada as if Yuuri’s not already looking at her huge grin with wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *znamenitost - celebrity. Yuuri knows this word because he's heard it in reference to him and Viktor while in Russia but he's not quite sure what it means.  
> Ada (apart from russian, obviosuly speaks english, french (Viktor taught her), german and Japanes (she doesn't know how to write or read tho).  
> Is there anyhting a bit strange about the way Yuuri describes Ada that catches your eyes? Tell me your suspicions in the comments ;) :D
> 
> The next chapter will be some Otayuri Skype calls, I hope you'll look forwards to that.


End file.
